2012-08-23 Paranoia's A Useful Option
After the previous night's talk with Sif, Axiom put his plans to try to help into motion. In the form of a phone call. It was easier to start with Bethany since he actually had her phone number so he called her first. He asked to meet with her to talk about something very important and now he's down at CMS. In costume since that's how they know him here, he's waiting quietly where he was told to wait until Bethany could see him. Bethany comes out of the elevator--she looks like she's all dressed up for a meeting though she'd say it was one of her costumes--and heads straight for where Axiom was told to wait for her. He's out of the way, sitting on a bench, while agents on the main floor are unpacking and assessing a shipment of hang gliders of all things. "Sorry to make you wait," she says, holding her hand out to greet him. "Would you like to come up to the office?" Axiom was a bit curious about the hang gliders mostly due to having never seen one before but he made sure to stay on the bench. Definitely didn't want to get in the way, just ignore the teenager in the fancy costume there. When Bethany approaches, Axiom jumps and hops to his feet quickly. "It's okay," he chimes quickly, shaking the offered hand. "Umm, yes please. That's probably best." "Come on up, then." Bethany guides him back to the elevator and up to the second floor. Her office isn't terribly office-y by most standards. There's a lot of stuff like maps and books and what look like plastic gun models around. But there are some comfortable chairs and a tray on the desk--in the one clear spot--with drinks and a plate of amazing-looking donuts. "Have a seat." Bethany gestures to one of the comfortable chairs. "And help yourself. Sal's trying to fatten me up, I think." She pours herself a cup of coffee, then perches on the edge of her desk. "What can I do for you?" Axiom follows quickly, glancing around as they go. He appreciates that the office doesn't look 'officey' since it makes the place seem less intimidating. The teen sits in the chair gestured to and nods a little. No donuts just yet for him but they are tempting. "Umm, I'm sorry to bother you and thank you for seeing me but I needed to ask you about...Loki," he pauses, hoping he doesn't get a bad reaction. "and if he gave you a way to get into his realm?" Bethany's mild expression fades, her face pales, her lips thin, and she pushes away from the desk. "I'm not willing to speak of him. Not unless he needed my help." She walks over to the office window, putting her back to Axiom. "And he doesn't need me now. So whatever you want, you'll need to get it elsewhere." Axiom winces at that reply. He was worried he'd get something like that. "I'm not sure where else to go," he admits softly. "Apparently the only way into his realm is with his permission but since he died..." he trails off, eyes on the floor. "I was just looking for a way to get there so we c-could recover his body for a funeral..." "What makes you think he'd want to be buried by Asgardians?" Bethany turns on Axiom and gives him a cold look. "You don't think his own people will care for him, that they might want to bury him themselves? He wasn't lacking for love, you know. For people who cared for him, who would have died for him? Does that seem so impossible for your master to grasp? Can you not imagine it?" She's obviously distressed--regardless of what she knows, the idea put forward seems both painful and offensive. Axiom jumps, shrinking back in his chair. "I d-d-don't have a master, Ms. Cabe. And if you mean Thor...he doesn't even know I'm here. I haven't seen him in a couple days," he murmurs. "And I don't know anything about his realm other than he's got a castle and its magically sealed up. I didn't know there were people there..." the teen trails off. He glances away a moment and then back up. "I know he had people that loved and cared about h-him though." "Let his people who loved him for his true self care for him." Bethany puts her coffee down and crosses her arms. She gives Axiom a cold, sad look. "If your master or mistress want to mourn, they can cry where no one will see. My dear friend was ill-used by them and their kind in his life, I won't let them turn his death into a stage on which they can play out another act of their great farce. I know it is hard for you to understand that, that you take them for what they claim to be, but you are young and in favour, so how could you know anything else?" Bethany shakes her head and turns away again. "If he wished to be delivered to them upon his death, or for them to come to him, he would have said. He prepared for all eventualities, you know." And, to date, Loki has not mentioned Thor or Sif at all when it comes to plans around the possibility of his death. Axiom frowns. He's got his doubts about how prepared Loki was considering the whole being dead thing. "What plans d-did he have then?" he asks. "So I can let his family know?" "Not that they deserve to know, but if it will end the matter... He named someone to take over for him, to see to his plans, the care of his realm, and the people in it," Bethany says easily. After a pause, she comes back for her coffee and her expression is soft, wistful. "The one responsible has care of him, as they should. He gave his orders those who love him best when we were all together. It was a good night. We were happy. I promise that those who have been charged with duties are seeing to them as asked." "Ms. Cabe..." Axiom sighs. The teen listens quietly, nodding slightly when Bethany finishes. Eventually he just sighs. He stares down at the floor a moment before biting his lip. "Thank you. I just have...um...two other questions. Do...do you know Ms. Amora? The Enchantress?" "I've not met her." Bethany leans against her desk and gives him a quizzical look. "Why do you ask? Is she the one who wishes to pay her respects?" "No...well she might. I don't know what she wants," other than into Thor's pants but he's not saying that. "It's just...I'm not sure but something doesn't feel quite right about this whole situation but it m-might just be me," he murmurs, shaking his head. "I could just be being paranoid." "Paranoia's a useful option, but not if you can't turn it off. It should be a lens, not a constant. Do you think Midgard is in any danger from her?" Now Bethany is actually interested instead of annoyed, her brow knit in a deep frown. "...do you trust your own judgment?" "I don't know yet. I don't know enough about her to know if she'd actually be dangerous," Axiom admits. "I know she's a really p-powerful sorceress and she has some um...jealousy issues," he says. "Most of the time I do, yes." Bethany doesn't seem judgmental at the moment--she's perfectly able to slip into analytical mode. It's the job. "What do your instincts tell you? What's the worst-case scenario ringing your alarm bells? I always tell my clients and trainees that the human mind and body is an efficient survival machine--if it's distressed, there's always a reason, and that reason is usually valid." Axiom takes a breath before speaking. "The worst case scenario is that she h-had something to do with Loki's death," he murmurs. "I hope she didn't but...she set someone on fire over -flowers- once so..." he shrugs. "That would be unfortunate for her if that's the case. I've not crossed paths with her, but I can check with the others. What's your reasoning for thinking she's involved?" Beth picks up a pen and makes a note on a piece of paper on her desk. "I've run into her twice. Both times in Asgard," Axiom replies. "Well...other than just being wary of her, she was the only person in all of Asgard that had any information on Loki's death and that just...seemed off." "The only person that had any information that they were willing to share," Bethany corrects. "And someone with an agenda, no less. Perhaps getting closer to a grieving brother, or directing him toward the target of her choice." She pauses, tapping her pen. "I will look into the matter myself, speak to my contacts... only the very closest of them, I promise. Should it appear that Loki's murderer would fall under Asgardian jurisdiction, I will be in touch with any information I have. You understand that I would see the perpetrator punished severely, myself." "I admit I don't know a lot of other Asgardians but the ones I do know wouldn't hold back that information," Axiom nods, letting out a thoughtful noise. "Getting closer definitely sounds like her," he says. "Even if they aren't Asgardian...I'd like to help deal with them. They could be a danger to Earth." "That is always my first priority, defending Earth. Loki knew that. It always will be." Bethany nods slowly. "I will try not to exclude you, if the matter comes down to defense of our world. Otherwise... I must keep the counsel of my friends secret. Fair enough?" Axiom nods as well. "Yeah. It sounds fair," he says. "I had um...one more question. Do you know how I could get in contact with Rain?" he blushs slightly at this. "There's something more um...mortal I wanted to talk to her about." "Why don't you give me your number, and I'll give it to her." Bethany passes him a pen and a post-it pad. "You can even put a message down and I'll give it to her. I promise she'll get it and if she wants to talk to you, you'll hear from her." Axiom gives a blank look, trying to remember if he's got a number. After a moment, he scribbles down the number for the phone he used to call the office. "Okay, thank you. I just wanted to talk to her about something we were both involved in recently." "I'm sure she'll know what you're talking about." Bethany takes the number and sticks it on her computer screen. "She'll call if she wants to. Do you need anything else?" "She will," again with the blushing from Axiom. "No. Um...thanks for talking to me, Ms. Cabe." "I don't want to come across as... I don't know. I don't get along with your friends, for reasons that aren't your fault. And things are so fraught where Loki's concerned, it's hard to be rational." Bethany offers her hand again. "I'm just so angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Sorry." Standing again, Axiom nods. "It's okay," he offers with a smile. Shaking Bethany's hand, he shrugs a little. "I understand how things can get," he adds. "I um...I'll let you get back to work now." "If you need anything more, let me know. But lead off with Earth being in danger if you've got it, it'll put me in a better mood." Bethany huffs softly and rolls her eyes--at herself. "I know I'm just... you know. Average. Nothing fancy but I do have resources and connections. I'll come if I'm needed, no matter what argument I have with the Asgardians. Also, if you just need any help yourself, personally, you have my number." Axiom smiles sheepishly. "You're better off in a fight than me most of the time," he offers. Sure he's learning but he doesn't have the training or skill. "And thank you, Ms. Cabe. If any of us need help, I'll call." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs